U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,093, issued Jan. 20, 1970 to Irwin J. Pachter and Karl Schoen, discloses and claims the compound 3-ethyl-6 7-dihydro-2-methyl-5-(morpholinomethyl)-indol-4(5H)-one (molindone): ##STR1## and salts thereof, the their use as antipsychotics. In particular, the Pachter patent discloses that molindone exhibits neuroleptic and antidepressant properties. Molindone hydrochloride is available commercially under the trademark Moban.RTM. from Endo Laboratories, Inc., Garden City, N.Y.